Shawl's Well That Ends Well
by wentletrap
Summary: Isabela has a wardrobe malfunction.  From a kmeme prompt


Original prompt from the Dragon Age Kink Meme (anonymous prompter):

_I'm sure most people have some experience with this: You have a favorite piece of clothing, you wear it everywhere... then at the worst possible time something rips. Not because of size changing or anything like that, but simply because they've been worn to the point that the thread is bare. Sometimes you don't even notice the rip until someone points it out to you._

_All of the companions always have the same thing; there's no way none of them ever had a wardrobe malfunction just from general wear. Most of them probably keep their armor in good condition, but with enough wear and tear everything snaps or rips eventually (especially fabric) and they won't always be somewhere that they can fix it immediately._

_I'm not fussed about victim or pairing or anything, I just want to see someone having to do some makeshift fixing on their wardrobe. Especially if they have to use bits of someone else'swardrobe to fix it! (Isabela's scarves or those white straps on Ander's arms come to mind, or maybe someone has to borrow Anders' or Varric's coat)_

_Alternately, maybe there's a reason Hawke keeps having to get new armor._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Shawl's Well That Ends Well<span>**

_Prologue - A Limerick:_

_There once was a lass from Rivain_  
><em>whose boobs were too big to contain.<em>  
><em>Her buxom physique<em>  
><em>gave her shirts just a week,<em>  
><em>before they would burst from the strain.<em>

* * *

><p>With a wicked thrust of Aveline's sword, the last of the foul cave spiders had been vanquished, its final keening wail reverberating throughout the cavern. As Marian went to tend to the warrior's wounds, Isabela rushed over to the corner from where Merrill had been casting her spells.<p>

"Kitten, quickly... I need to borrow your scarf." Her right hand was across the top of her chest, pressed against her shirt.

The elf regarded her curiously. "But... you already have a scarf. It's around your head. And actually, there's one around your bottom too. Can't you make do with one of those? I'm rather fond of this one." She inhaled from the fabric. "It smells like the forest."

"The other sashes I need to cover my hair and my... um... well, anyway..." She leaned in closer. "My shirt, it popped open as I was fighting just now. It tore a little bit down the middle, and now it's showing too much. I need your scarf around my neck, to cover my breasts."

"Why would your shirt pop? My shirts never pop. Or tear, or split. Perhaps you should try shopping at the alienage some time. Their shirts always last me a long while. Not sure if you'll be able to find your size there, though. I suppose that compared to most elven women, you would be-"

"Look... please , can I just have your scarf, now?" She looked over her shoulder nervously, as the other two women started towards them.

"Well, I guess-"

"Thank you! Quickly! Here!"

With her free hand, she snatched the shawl from the elf's neck, and quickly threw it around her own.

Marian caught up to them, and immediately teased the Rivaini. "Wearing Merrill's scarf now, eh? I suppose I should be happy for the two of you." She smirked.

"Oh, no, just trying on a new look. Fashion, you know". The thin green shawl clashed horribly with Isabela's blue sashes, and just barely covered the exposed parts of her chest.

Marian frowned at Isabela's mismatched colors, and then sighed before turning to leave. "Ah well. More yet to go in this cavern. Let's stay sharp".

Aveline glanced sidelong at Isabela, then shook her head as she followed Hawke.

Isabela turned to give Merrill a hug. "Thanks Kitten, I owe you one!" She gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

The other women walked on, but the elf stood and shrugged to herself. She dug into her knapsack, and took out another green shawl, identical to the one Isabela had just taken from her.

As she wrapped it about her neck, she tried to make sense of the pirate and her flimsy, exploding clothing. Looking towards the far end of the cavern, she couldn't help but stare at the broad curves of Isabela's rump, which swayed in wide arcs as she walked.

_Per__haps that's why she gave up wearing pants_, she mused to herself, before trudging off to join the others.

_Fin_


End file.
